Like Taking Candy from a Birdy
by unmitigated.disaster
Summary: Its Raven first November night on patrol and an unexpected visitor leaves with more than he bargained for...


this is my first EVER fanfiction and im really nervous about it so id love some direction and reviews on it (pwease *puppy dog eyes*) please read&review :D

Like Taking Candy from a Birdy 

It was Raven's first November night on patrol and she could already feel the wind was colder and the air grow crisper with winter looming ominously over Jump city.

She was put on late night patrol because after their latest call out to pummel plasmus, Starfire had been pretty much wiped out so Robin switched their shifts landing Raven on a roof top in the freezing cold

*of course he would make **me** switch to take care of his_ girlfriend_...* a citrus voice bit back at her thought that were retracing how she ended up here , she smirked slightly at her own venomous nature.

She yawned, the chilling air catching slightly in her chest waking her up slightly. Teaming the heaving yawn with a stretch that caused a groan to escape her lips she was starting to feel the effects of that day's work as a superhero, groaning deeper as she recalled her day…

*_6:30am_ _woken from a sound sleep by the sound of British invasion after Mad Mod possessed the airways trying ,yet again, to brainwash the population into ''tea drinking , biscuit eating brits'' as beast boy would remark. _

_Then Johnny Rancid wreaking havoc on downtown Jump, causing so much destruction that cops from the next state over had to be called for backup leading to a formal thank you by the mayor which we were, of course,"obligated" to go to* _Raven rolled her eyes at the memory of the mayor rambling on about the "_bravery and commitment they displayed" _

_I was almost glad when we were called out to deal with hive five who were terrorising grade school children on the playground but I was way too tired to deal with Jinx and her snotty attitude today.*_

Looking back it seemed like every villain had made an appearance that day…*_by the time plamus rolled around I couldn't even remember what day it was, I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep in the T car on the way there*_

Boy blunder pulling this swap couldn't have come at a worse time , but she silently accepted with a glare and a nod , but her hooded face softened when Robin brushed past her and half-whispered

"I'm going to pay for this in some subtle way later aren't I?" with his trademark half grin

"Won't be that subtle boy blunder" smirking under her hood before teleporting away

At that moment a loud rumble from her stomach pulled her from her trance and reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day due to the hectic nature of crime fighting

*come on, come one there had got to be something in here, gum, anything!* thinking furiously as she searched through the many hidden pockets of her cloak.

Her fingers closed around the crackling plastic of something rustling in her pocket, a lollipop, most likely a forgotten treat from the lavish Halloween party Robin had thrown at the tower the night previous.

It was blackcurrant, a personal favourite "dark and delicious, just like us" said lust from an inward corner of nevermore, she chuckled at the sigh from intelligence that followed.

Untwisting the clear plastic she moved to place the salvation to her hunger in her mouth when an unnatural "zap!" was heard several feet away *_no, not tonight, please not…_*

"Hey sunshine, what's shaking?"

Ravens eyes narrowed "Red X"

"That's my name baby, don't wear it out …no, wait, go ahead I like it when you say my name"

Without even turning around Raven could practically feel the smirk under his mask

"What do you want X?"

"Well that's a list that could go on for a while …why don't we talk about you for a change princess?" he said looking Raven over

She fumed at the pet names, he knew she hated them and even under penalty of death he continued to provoke her

She turned on her heel to face him, not realising how close he was "that's not what I meant X. what you are doing here? Come to bug the hell out of me, _again?"_

Red X had a habit of ''dropping in'' on Raven on patrol normally just to piss her off and then leave before she put one of her death threats into action but sometimes he just liked being around her

"bug you? Why lie to yourself sunshine, I make your day" grinning at her under his mask

"Continuously" Raven deadpanned in response

"Hey what'cha got there sunshine?" Red X said moving to snatch the lollipop out of her hands , Raven had be glaring at him so intently she hadn't noticed his quick movements and failed to keep hold of the candy

"Well what have we here?" he mused looking it over "rot your teeth ya know angel"

"Thanks for the dental advice, now give it back X" holding out her palm to him

"Nah, I don't think I wanna , it looks waaay too good to just give away"

"Well it's not yours to give now is it"

"Well it is now, finds keepers and what have you..."

"X don't go into playground politics right now just…" now Raven was getting frustrated and at the exact moment , midway through her sentence, he had rolled up his mask and put the candy in his mouth

"X!" he was dead

"GIVE IT BACK! NOW!"

But he only stood there with a look of amusement playing on his lips "did you…pff…just stamp your foot at me?"

Without realising what she had done Raven made the mistake of acting like a spoiled teenager in front of the one person who would never let it go , she mentally face palmed.

"I…maybe…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he erupted into roars of laughter, bending over while leaning on his knee for support

"I ..cant ..believe…Raven..ahahaha..aw god" he could barely speak before rolling into another fit of laughter

Seeing he was momentarily incapacitated Raven used this to her full advantage by launching herself at X pinning him to the ground, he was still laughing when he said "Gee Rae, you must reeaaally want this?" rolling the candy between his teeth waggling his eyebrows under his mask

"Well yes and we wouldn't be going through all this if you would just give it to me" she said leaning on his shoulders steadying her.

"hmm..you want it bad huh?"

"Well yeah?"

He leaned in, propped up on his elbows "how bad Rae?" she could practically taste the blackcurrant on his soft breathes that were wafting over her face, she got the feeling they weren't talking about the candy anymore…

"reeeaally bad"

"Hmm, I bet you do princess" he mused almost to himself before leaning in even closer and whispering "well then, come and get it"

Before Raven could even respond he had teleported and she met the concrete with an unwelcome thud, looking around to see were the masked thief had went her eyes found his tall silhouette leaning against the far wall nonchalantly

"Well angel? Aren't ya going to come and get what you want?"

She threw herself at him, posed to grab him by the throat, but he anticipated her movements and teleported out of the way, catching her around the waist and pinning her to the nearest wall, both panting clouded breathes into the cold night air

"You're gonna have to do better than that"

There was a moment of silence as he waited for her response, her mind was blank, no comeback, none at all

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

She didn't think for once, she just acted, pressing her lips to his, she felt his mouth turn upwards into a smile before briefly whispering "now that's more like it sunshine"

She felt his hands roam over her hips and slender waist making her shiver, despite the freezing night her heart was racing and she couldn't feel the bit in the air any longer, this was a different kind of shiver

She stood on her tiptoes and reached her hands up around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss and gently slipped the mask over his head, entangling her hand in his soft, messy hair

He didn't hesitate when she removed it and took the opportunity to sweep her up in his arms only to set her down on the air vent closest to them leaving her at eye level for him

Raven was beyond all reason, risking everything her job, her integrity but caring was the last thing on her mind, lust was taking over and she liked it

She locked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer; she just wanted him close to her, to feel him on her

He pulled her hair to one side and kissed the length of her jawline and down onto the soft, pale skin of her neck. X could feel her heartbeat rushing through her jugular in her neck, loving the effect he was having on her , he moved to unclasp the zipper of her leotard when a sharp ringing filled the air , he stopped and looked at her

She was lost in ecstasy , eyes glazed over with want and something he couldn't place in the dark bird , she looked like she fully intended to ignore the interruption until Raven realised she recognised the sound – her communicator

She looked at him for the first time , dark blue-grey eyes , strong features with full lips that were flushed and slightly swollen from their vigorous activity , he raised a dark eyebrow meaning "you gonna get that"

Clearing her throat and dabbing her lips she flipped open the communicator to see Robin staring back at her on the tiny screen "What took you so long?"

"Hello to you to"

"Hi, but seriously what took you?" he looked slightly annoyed, hurt even

"Nothing I just…couldn't find it right away, it was inside my cloak"

"Oh ok..." he didn't sound convinced "well you're probably good to call it a night, everything seems quite enough"

"Right…I'll be home soon then" she said sounded slightly disappointed, closing the communicator without waiting for Robins reply.

"Guess our party's over then angel?" said X half heartedly

"Yeah X, looks like it…" *_god don't cry raven* _said rude from nevermore *_quiet!*_ hushed intelligence and happy together

"Jason" he corrected, smiling flashing a set of beautiful white teeth

"Jason" she smiled back nodding, slightly shocked at his apparent honesty

"Catch ya later sunshine" Jason said, pulling on his mask but not before kissing the tip of her nose "I should steal your stuff more often"

"Don't even think about it …" but before she could finish he was gone

*_GOD I hate when he does that_* Raven thought bemused by her girlish reaction

Raven flew home instead of teleporting, seeing jump at night was nice, seeing it sleeping peacefully illuminated by street lights

Arriving back in the tower she entered the living room to the sounds of cyborg threatening bodily harm to beast boy if he touched his game station again, rolling her eyes Raven went to the kitchen to make tea - warm, comforting tea

She wasn't surprised the see the boy wonder sitting up reading papers and reviewing cases "hey" he said barely looking up from his papers "good run?"

"yeah was quiet"

"X bug you again?"

Almost choking on her tea "what?"

"Red X, you said he normally bugged you when you're on patrol?" looking puzzled by her reaction

"Oh right…no not tonight, like I said it was quiet"

"Oh, you ok Rae?" raising an eyebrow at her nervous behaviour

"Yeah, I'm just beat, actually I think I'll just call it a night" and with that she teleported away, without waiting for boy wonders response for the second time that night leaving him with a confused slightly annoyed look across his masked features

She arrived in her dark room; Raven was accustomed to her dark and easily found her switch to her bedside lamp gasping when she saw the illuminated room

Her entire room, every surface, free shelf, her entire floor were covered in candy it looked like a prop room for Willy Wonka

There was a note on her pillow that read "Till next time Sunshine, remember they'll rot your teeth" he must have robbed every candy store in the city, her open mouth and shocked expression dissolved into laughter looking at the note.


End file.
